The Devil Hath Kidnapped an Angel
by IsabellaKnightley
Summary: The Devil hath kidnapped an angel. Or at least, that is what everyone says. It's the newest gossip in hell. The red-headed Devil had taken a young, doe-eyed angel for the purposes of god-knows-what. (Demons and angels AU with Soulsilvershipping)
1. Chapter 1

The Devil hath kidnapped an angel. Or at least, that is what everyone says. It's the newest gossip in hell. The red-headed Devil had taken a young, doe-eyed angel for the purposes of god-knows-what.

All demons and angels pitied the unfortunate angel. She must be in such distress being confined in the hands of the Devil. What has the poor thing done to bring such misfortune upon herself?

Nobody ever thought to doubt this as, why would anyone doubt the fact? 'Tis a classic tale, a tale in which the cruel Devil takes an innocent angel and corrupts her.

Well, nobody doubted it except for his sister, Blue.

And she was going to find out the truth herself.

––––––––––––

"But why would Silver ever kidnap an angel? A girl, nonetheless! What would he ever want with a minor angel nobody has heard of?"

Blue asked in exasperation, throwing her arms in the air. Meanwhile, Green sorted through his papers, absentmindedly beside her.

"I cannot care less about what Silver does in his free time as long as he doesn't go on pointless spending sprees as his sister does occasionally, Blue."

Blue grabbed the nearest book in her reach and threw it at Green's head. "Well, those were very nice shoes! Excuse me for trying to look decent for our date!"

Green caught the book before it reached his head and placed it back on the shelf. "Look, if you really want to know what's going on, you should ask your brother himself instead of asking me about it."

Blue hmphed at Green's sheer and utter disinterest. "I just thought that I should talk to someone else about it before I interrogated Silvy!"

"You really should get some friends, Blue."

"EXCUSE ME FOR GROWING UP WITH TWO BOYS IN WHICH ONE OF THEM IS TOO DENSE TO UNDERSTAND AND THE OTHER TOO COLD-HEARTED TO CARE!"

"Cold-hearted? That's not what you said last night," Green retorted, not looking up from his paperwork.

This made the blood rush to Blue's cheeks, but she ignored him and stomped out of the room.

"Wait, Blue," Green called out, holding a stack of papers out in the air, "If you are going to your brother, can you just take this to him? I need him to review next year's budget!"

"I CANNOT CARE LESS!"

––––––––––––

"SILVY!"

Silver almost dropped the unconscious girl who was peacefully dozing off in his arms at the sound of his sister's voice.

"Nee-san… Have you ever considered not screaming whenever you enter the palace? The servants are complaining about how scary you are."

Meanwhile, Blue stared in shock at the sight of her brother holding a girl.

"So the rumors were true…" she murmured to herself, her eyes gaping from astonishment. "You did kidnap an angel…"

"Okay, FIRST OF ALL–" Silver shouted, causing the brunette in his arms to stir from her nap. He flinched and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I meant, first of all, I didn't kidnap her. She just randomly appeared out of nowhere and refused to return to wherever she came from."

"But then why would everyone else say that you've kidnapped her?"

"Oh, I don't know," Silver replied, rolling his eyes. "Maybe if the Devil was seen with an angel, that's just what everyone assumes."

Blue nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess. Still doesn't explain why you're holding her."

Silver gave Blue a look of such desperation that one might not expect from the Devil himself. "Oh, please just let her sleep," he pleaded. "I've tried so hard to get her to fall asleep, and it's best that we leave it that way."

"Well, you better tell me what happened then."

"Fine."

––––––––––––

_"It was just a normal day. I was looking through all the paperwork–_ Actually, speaking of paperwork, wasn't Green supposed to give me next year's budget for me to review?"

Blue's face flushed in sheepishness as she remembered that Green had told her to take something to Silver, which she had refused in a fit of temper.

"Oh, just forget about that."

"Whatever. I'll call him later. _Anyhow, I was just sitting at my desk with no one around me, and then this light started appearing out of nowhere, so I was like, 'What in the actual hell?' Then the light got brighter and brighter until it somehow became a physical being in the middle of my study._

_"The corporeal being turned out to be an angel, so I said, 'What?' Then she just looked back at me, with those wide doe eyes, so I said, 'WHAT?' But then she just laughed, so I said, '__**WHAT?**__'_

_"She later introduced herself as Lyra, and I asked her how she ended up in hell out of all the places she could be. She said, 'Well, I was having a fight with my mother, so I transported away and–' Then she never continued her sentence because she got distracted by bats! Why were there bats in my study in the first place?! Also, what kind of an angel thinks that bats are the cutest things in the world?!_

_"And then after an eternity of just petting and cooing at the bat, she decided to take a tour of the palace without me ever noticing that she was gone! At first, I thought she just magically went back to heaven just like how she ended up in hell, but no! There was a clear trail of white feathers and this...glittery lightness all over the palace, and I had to spend an entire hour trying to track her down! _

_"And she was in the garden–well, we don't have a garden, but somehow she's made one! In hell! Somehow, she got white lilies to grow here because I saw her surrounded by them. I was paranoid that she would have accidentally gotten herself killed and then I would have to deal with all the consequences and stuff– There might've been a war, Nee-san! And there hasn't been one in eons!_

_"But then she just looked at me, placed a freaking flower crown on my head, and told me, 'You have a nice house, Silver.' You do not call the Devil's palace in hell, 'nice'! That's just– UGH!_

_"Anyhow, I took her back into my study because god-knows-what she'll do if I didn't. I tried to tell her that she was in hell, that she should not be in hell, and that she should go back to heaven or wherever she came from. She told me, 'Oh, but, can you please let me stay? I don't want to see my mother for a while…' And then she gave me the most ridiculous puppy eyes I've ever seen!_

_"What was I supposed to say, Nee-san? Because I didn't say anything! And she has been living with me ever since, and it has been constant chatting and talking and singing and laughing and– _

_"Oh, she also insists that she sleeps in my bed because apparently sleeping alone gives her nightmares. That's why she also insisted that I hold her while she naps–"_

"Hmm… Silvy….."

"OH, THE FUCKING DEVIL, I WOKE HER UP."

––––––––––––

Lyra woke up from her nap. Still not fully awake, she nuzzled her nose against the crook of Silver's neck, which made the color of the Devil's cheeks come to resemble the shade of his hair.

Blue stared in astonishment once more while her brother was giving her the look of "Please help me, oh god."

Meanwhile, Lyra drowsily looked up from Silver's neck to find another person in the room.

"Oh, hello! I'm Lyra!"

Silver gestured at his sister. "Lyra…. This is my sister, Blue. She's a demon."

Lyra jumped out of Silver's arm and grabbed Blue's hands. "Oh! It's such a pleasure to meet you! I hadn't realized that Silver would have such a beautiful sister! Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue… Not quite sapphire, but like the ocean! Have you ever seen the ocean on a nice sunny afternoon? Your eyes remind me of that…"

Internally, Blue thought, "Why can't Green compliment me like her?" However, Blue merely thanked her civilly and said, "Sweetie, you can't stay here. This is hell. Hell is no place for angels like you."

Lyra's eyes widened in panic. "Oh, you mustn't send me away! My mother will– And also, my sister, Kris, lives here! She left home years ago in pursuit of a better job…"

Silver and Blue stared at each other.

"Wait, CRYSTAL IS AN ANGEL?!" shouted both Silver and Blue, simultaneously.

"Yes, do you know her? I haven't seen her in awhile, so I don't really know who she's working under…" replied Lyra.

Silver and Blue both took a mental note to themselves that the next time they saw Crystal and Gold together, they'd better kick Gold out of hell.

Blue slowly backed away from Lyra and started whispering to Silver. "Can't you get Crystal to drag her sister back to heaven?"

Silver whispered back. "No, Green sent her to the mortal realm last week to take care of some business."

Blue cursed. Then she walked towards Lyra and grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Sweetie, will you please return back to heaven?"

Startled like a doe, Lyra ran away and hid behind Silver. "Please don't make me leave! My mother will force me to–" Lyra gasped and put her little hands over her mouth.

Blue felt a sudden surge of pity for this frightened angel and was overcome with the sense of an elder sibling as she once did with Silver when both of them were much younger. She then reached for the brunette angel and embraced her as an older sister would. She then let out a sigh. "It's alright. We won't send you back for now if you really want to stay here. But sweetie, why can't you go back?" Blue asked, stroking her head.

"My mother…." Lyra whimpered, "She was going to force me to get married to this much older angel… So I thought I should go to hell since my mother won't be able to find me here and maybe I could find Kris…"

Silver and Blue looked at each other. They have made an unspoken decision that they were never going return Lyra to her mother ever again.

––––––––––––

"Lyra, sweetie, would you prefer to come to stay with Green and me? I know that we're still demons, but it might be better than living with THE Devil–"

Silver interrupted her. "Nee-san, you are literally the Devil's sister, infamous for being more demonic than her brother."

"Only when crossed, Silvy. Anyhow, your sister works for Green, so you would see Crystal occasionally when she comes back from her business trip."

Lyra perked up at the news. "Really?! I can see Kris again?"

"Yes, sweetie. Now come along, and I will get you some of my clothes if they fit you. Or maybe I should just ask Sapphire. She would have plenty of clothes made for an angel that she would never wear."

"Why?"

"Sapph's lover is an angel. He loves making dresses for her. She hates them."

"Oh!" Lyra naively exclaimed as she came to understand the situation of this demon called Sapphire.

"Now, go and say goodbye to Silvy. You won't have to see him that much anymore."

"Oh," Lyra said, somewhat dejectedly, as she fluttered over to where Silver was standing, hugged him, and pecked him on his cheek.

"Goodbye, Silvy. I'll miss you."

Silver looked confusedly at the angel. "Lyra… You can't possibly say that."

Lyra cocked her head to the side and asked, "Why?"

"As far as the world knows, you were my prisoner."

"But I wasn't your prisoner."

Silver stroked Lyra's hair and then her cheeks. "Yes, you weren't, but that's just what the world assumes."

Lyra looked at Silver, with sadness and grief in her eyes. "But will you visit me?"

Silver laughed bitterly. "You should be glad to be rid of me. I'm the Devil."

"But I'll miss you."

"You will… Of course, you would…"

Silver turned away from Lyra, resigned. He wasn't quite used to dealing with angels who would say that they would miss the Devil out of all beings. Besides, he wasn't quite used to being near adorable angels who were terribly clingy either.

The thought of Lyra being adorable made him blush, but he tried to hide it as he told her, "Well, I don't normally visit people, but I suppose that I will...try."

Lyra happily jumped at his words. "Yay! Then, see you soon, Silvy!" She exclaimed as she gaily flew to where Blue was waiting for her.

"Yeah...see you."


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil hath fallen in love with an angel. Or at least, that's what everyone said. It's the latest gossip in hell. The red-headed Devil has fallen in love with a little, doe-eyed angel that he had kidnapped not so long ago.

It wasn't anything too unorthodox, for, in this very liberal society of angels and demons, angels and demons mostly lived their own kind but had no rules setting them apart. However, every demon and angel who weren't aware of what actually happened were disgusted by the Devil for kidnapping an angel and later falling in love with his prisoner.

After all, nobody doubted it when people said that the Devil probably had a sick obsession with the poor angel.

Well, nobody except his sister, Blue, that is.

––––––––––––

"Greenie!" Blue shouted for him from another room.

"Yes, Blue?" he shouted back, not laying off his concentration on his studies and his paperwork.

"Remember about the angel staying with Silver?!"

"Yes, and?"

Blue dragged Lyra into Green's study and proudly displayed her in front of Green. "I'm adopting her!"

Meanwhile, Lyra shyly waved and confusedly said, "Hello…?"

Green stared in astonishment, but at the same time, sheer and utter exasperation at Blue's latest scheme.

"Blue…you did…what?"

Blue giggled at his response. "Well, not really adopt, but she's going to be staying with us for a while. Also, she's Crystal's sister."

"Oh, Crystal had a sister? Interesting," replied Green, with absolutely no interest in his tone of voice, as he already had his nose stuck in some more accountant files.

"Yes… It means that Crystal is an angel," said Blue, perplexed why Green remained unfazed by the news as she and her brother had been.

Meanwhile, Green looked at Blue as if she had just pointed out that one plus one equals two. "Yes, I am quite aware."

Blue spluttered in astonishment but was too astounded to respond. Instead, she merely dragged Lyra to her new room.

––––––––––––

It has been a full week since Lyra had gone to live with his sister. And it barely has been 10 days since Silver had been aware of Lyra's existence. She had been in his life for so little, and yet she had managed to infiltrate every single thought going through his mind.

Silver supposed that not a lot of females were a part of his life before Lyra, let alone other beings in general. Being the Devil automatically had at least 90% of the population cower in fear of you, and you've never even talked to them.

He thought of all the entities who weren't actually afraid of him. There was always Blue, but she was more of a sister to him for as long as he could remember.

Then there was Green, who was and still is the best accountant he could ask for, but their relationship was so strictly business though it was built on mutual respect. Well, unless matters involved Blue, of course. Silver vowed to dispose of Green if he would dare break his sister's heart.

There was also Green's new assistant, Crystal, but she was always so busy and dedicated to working. Besides, Gold liked Crystal. Gold was an old friend of Silver, though the definition of "friend" would have to be stretched a bit. He was a bit annoying, and a bit of an idiot, but at least Gold would treat Silver as an equal, and not the Devil himself.

And now, there was Lyra. Lyra, who was angelic as an angel could possibly be. Lyra, with her radiant smile, her innocent and glittering eyes, her delicate and soft caresses, and the sublime effect she had on him…

Silver was going to pay a visit to his sister.

––––––––––––

"What a peculiar thing for you to visit us, Silver!"

Blue exclaimed as she pulled her unwilling brother to an embrace. As much as she was genuinely glad that Silver out of all people decided to visit her, she knew that her brother had not visited for her, but rather a particular doe-eyed angel.

"You never visit me! Or anyone!" Blue added as she finally let Silver go. She had a rather mockingly fake look of surprise on her face, which made Silver suspect that Blue knew of his...infatuation with Lyra.

"Well, it appears that you are perfectly aware of the reason behind my sudden visit, so if you will excuse me…" Silver rushed past Blue to enter Blue and Green's humble abode. In hopes of finding Lyra, he searched every room that he knew of, only to discover Green busying himself with work as usual.

Without turning away from his set of paperwork, Green said, "If you are looking for Lyra, she's out in the garden."

Silver, realizing that even Green was aware of his apparent infatuation with the young angel, simply turned around to find the front door again, where Blue was waiting for him with a look on her face that Silver knew too well.

"Why, I thought you were here for a business with Green?" Blue asked, with fake innocence.

Silver was not willing to put up with his sister's shenanigans today. "Nee-san, I know that you know exactly why I'm here, so if you would please tell me where Lyra–"

Blue made a show of dramatically gasping as if the thought of her brother not being asexual had never crossed her mind. "You?! And Lyra?! I would have never guessed–"

"Enough of this!" Silver shouted as he accidentally set Blue's lovely new carpet on fire in an outburst of anger. "Nee-san, if would please oblige for the sake of heaven and hell–"

"Blue? Is something wrong?"

A pair of cerulean eyes and a somewhat agitated pair of silver eyes turned to the source of the voice standing at the doorway.

––––––––––––

Lyra stepped in the door to find Silver standing in the middle of what looked like a burnt up carpet. Obliterated carpets aside, Lyra's face immediately blossomed into a radiant smile at the sight of the red-headed Devil.

"Silver! You came!"

The redhead froze immediately as soon as he heard Lyra's voice. His stance softened along with his expression as he held his arms out to take Lyra into an embrace who flew into his arms.

Before he had fully understood what was going on, the words, "I've missed you," escaped from his lips as he buried his face in the crook of Lyra's soft neck.

"I've missed you as well," Lyra crooned, stroking Silver's crimson locks of hair.

As Silver and Lyra reunited as if they have not seen each other for eons when in truth, it has only been a week, Blue gazed at them with her arms crossed with her face void of emotions. Conflicted whether to smile at the lovely scene in front of her and scowl at the ruinous remains of her new carpet at the same time, Blue teleported away to Green's study, most likely to implore him for another carpet.

"Has my sister been treating you nicely?" Silver asked as he released Lyra from his embrace while still having his arm around her waist. "As much as she is dear to me, she tends to be a bit annoying–or pesky, as Green likes to say–from time to time."

Lyra shook her head and replied with such vigor. "Oh, not at all! She has been nothing but sweet and kind to me! Blue and Green have been doing everything in their abilities to make me feel at home. They even invited Kris over for me to see her again! And though I haven't met her yet, Miss Sapphire has graciously sent me a closet full of exquisite dresses!"

This made Silver smile. It was nice to see that although every other stranger thought that Lyra would be so unhappy, she was surprisingly doing quite well.

"And you haven't been bothered by the fact that you are living in hell now?"

"Well, as long as I'm in the company of such wonderful people, I hardly mind it."

Silver thought back to all those times when he had seen both Blue and Green commit massacres with absolutely no remorse. Even though Blue and Green didn't go around murdering people for fun, they were terribly good at it if it was necessary.

"...I suppose Blue and Green would count as wonderful people as long as you don't cross them."

"And of course, so are you!" Lyra exclaimed as she affectionately poked Silver's nose.

This caused the silver-eyed Devil to grow extremely flustered as he spluttered, "Me? No, I– I'm hardly– You shouldn't– For fuck's sake, I'm the Devil, Lyra–"

"But why should that matter a whit!"

Lyra said in response, as she puffed up her cheeks in vexation, which, in Silver's eyes, looked nothing less than adorable.

Resigned, Silver replied, "Fine, fine. You win."

"By the way, was there a particular reason for your visit today?"

The question made Silver visibly flinch. Of course, he had only visited his sister for he was about to go insane with the thoughts of Lyra haunting his mind every waking moment. But he couldn't say that!

"No, well, I mean, yes, but– I just–" he stammered.

Lyra shushed him again, this time, by placing her finger upon his lips. "No matter, I'm just glad I get to see you again," she said, as she smiled at him like an angelic angel that she is.

By now, Silver's face was as red as his hair was, and he was if he were a mere mortal, his heart would have beaten so loudly that every being in heaven and hell would be able to hear it.

"Oh! That reminds me, you must see the new garden I've grown!" Lyra suddenly blurted out, breaking Silver's reverie. She then proceeded to grab him by his hands and ushered him outside, where a small, but luscious flower garden was waiting.

––––––––––––

After spending the entire afternoon in Lyra's garden fondly watching the pigtailed angel tend the flowers with enthusiasm and somehow ending up with a flower crown upon his head, Silver decided that it was time he went back.

"You're leaving already?" Lyra whined. "But it hasn't been that long!"

"Actually, I believe that it has been around 5 hours since I arrived here."

"Oh! Has it been that late already?"

Lyra fluttered towards Silver and stood in front of him. "Well, if you cannot stay," she gazed straight into his eyes," then you must visit again tomorrow."

Silver fondly stroked Lyra' cheeks. "I will."

Satisfied with his answer, Lyra gleefully hugged him around his neck. Before Silver could even react, she pulled back and pecked his lips. Seeing the stunned look on Silver's face, she giggled as she flew back into the mansion, but not before she shouted, "See you tomorrow, Silver!" at the temporarily dumbfounded Devil.

A minute passed before Silver could fully grasp what had happened, but when he did, blood rose to his face, causing the color of his cheeks shamed the redness of his crimson locks.

––––––––––––

As he had promised, Silver paid another visit to Lyra the next day. He did so again the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after–

The point is that his daily visits to see his beloved angel continued on for nearly half a year until Blue, and to an extent, Green, were quite fed up with the redhead's constant presence in their abode.

Eventually, Blue encouraged–or from Silver's perspective, forced–her dear little brother to make Lyra an offer of marriage. Though the idea was received by Silver with much unwillingness, with quite a bit of coaxing from Blue, he gave in.

On one incandescent morning, as the bright beams of sunlight spread various hues of glittering silvers and golds, the Devil had asked the doe-eyed angel for her hand in marriage.

"I love you as much as the Devil can love an angel with all of his non-existent heart, and if you love me as well, become my wife and stay with me forever," he had said.

Though his words were far from poetic or eloquent and a rather blunt, but as soon as he uttered those words, Lyra threw herself upon the man and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow.

"Yes! Yes! By all means, yes!" she had said, as she shed tears of joy and tenderness.

"Oh, thank goodness. If you had not said yes at once, I think I would have died."


	3. Epilogue

The Devil's new bride is an angel. It's the latest scandal in hell, and it's what everybody talks about. The red-headed Devil had taken the same doe-eyed angel he had kidnapped a while ago as his bride.

All demons and angels were quite perplexed by the union. What did the angel do to get the Devil out of all people marry her? Had the Devil forced the poor angel to marry him? Or had the enticing little angel seduce the Devil for her own selfish reasons?

Well, they weren't going to find out anytime soon, everyone thought.

That is, everyone except his sister, Blue.

––––––––––––

As a married couple, Silver and Lyra mostly dealt with Silver's businesses as a Devil together in the parlor of their enormous palace. It was a vast improvement from the earlier days of their marriage, where they would literally not leave their chambers for days doing god-knows-what.

But still, besides the couple of hours during which they had company and business to take care of, there were also twenty-two hours in the day, during which the private and intimate life of the Devil and his wife continued. Which would include, Blue imagined, mostly kissing.

On one peaceful day of Silver and Lyra's blissful married life, Blue had paid the visit.

"Greetings to my favorite brother and his lovely wife! How are you finding married life?" She had said, as she gave a big hug to both her brother and her sister-in-law.

Silver was not amused. "I'm your only brother."

His response only made Blue ruffle his red hair as you would normally do to a child, which annoyed Silver even more.

Lyra giggled at what she found as the amusing relationship between her husband and his sister. "Oh, we find it completely and perfectly blissful." She turned to Silver and stroked his ruffled hair back into place. "Do we not, Silver?"

Having to answer the question in front of his sister, out of all people, made him blush slightly. "Oh, yes. Of course."

Blue was genuinely happy that her normally coldhearted brother had found love and happiness in life, but she felt it was her duty as his sister to make a teasing remark for the sole purpose of embarrassing him.

"And you have found your bedroom activities quite enjoyable as well?" She asked.

Silver scowled at his sister's question but couldn't keep his face from flushing, while Lyra merely kept on smiling.

"Nee-san, that is hardly your business," Silver replied through his clenched teeth, which the sound of it would have haunted the dreams of mere mortals, but only earned an "Ohohohoho~" from Blue.

Meanwhile, Blue whispered to Lyra, "You shall tell me all about it when I invite you over."

Lyra still continued to smile, while Silver pulled Lyra to him and away from Blue.

"The hell am I letting you take Lyra away from me!"

Blue patted the top of Silver's head as if he were some puppy dog. "Don't you worry, little brother. I won't bother you for the duration of your extended honeymoon," she said, reassuringly and mockingly at the same time.

"And speaking of not bothering you," Blue mused as she stood up, "I'd better be going now. Red said that he would be coming back today, after all. Gold said something about him bringing a girl…"

Silver sighed and shook his head as he realized that Blue was only leaving them alone because she found another person to bother.

"Bye, Silvy! Bye, Lyra!" Blue waved at them as she gracefully flew out the window with her glorious bat wings, completely destroying the glass window in the process.

Lyra calmly waved back despite the terrible shattering noise. "Goodbye, Blue!"

Meanwhile, Silver blankly stared at the giant gaping hole that was once a perfectly fine window. He just cursed his sister under his breath, called up a group of the eternally damned to replace the window, and carried Lyra out of the parlor.

"Now that we're alone again," he said to his wide-eyed angel, "why don't we call it a night and retire to our chambers?"

Though it was barely evening, Lyra agreed, and the couple went to their bedchambers. However, that did not mean that they spent much time actually sleeping.

––––––––––––

Regardless of whatever the public said about the union of the red-headed Devil and his angel wife, Silver and Lyra were happy.

Soon, the rest of the supernatural realm came to notice this as well. Hell started to seem a bit brighter than usual, and the sight of flowers became the norm near the Devil's palace. They also realized that the Devil's punishments for the sinners became much more lenient when a group of gardeners who committed mass murders was given the life sentence of tending Lyra's garden for the rest of their existence.

At the end of the day, as a lot of other cliche stories with happy endings end, the Devil and his wife lived happily ever after.

* * *

_**Finis.**_


End file.
